Anche in Polvere avranno un sentimento
by Merope88
Summary: Ultimi minuti di Lucius, colpito a morte nella 'Guerra Finale' del Mondo Magico, alla quale ha partecipato riuscendo a fuggire da Azkaban...


**---"A nche in polvere avranno un sentimento. Saran Terra, ma terra innamorata(...)"---**

Il cielo é crudele questa sera.  
Nero, fosco, pieno delle nuvole acri della battaglia, il puzzo dei roghi e ovunque e la terra ha bevuto il sangue di mille

corpi, i gemiti di mille innocenti Il tuo mantello nero è accanto a te, nella polvere, giaci con la bacchetta stretta in pugno.  
Sto cercando di indurre le tue mani ad aprirsi, ma non c'é nulla che io possa fare.  
Sorridi alle mie lacrime e mi dici "Non è niente"  
Ma so che non è così Non credevo che sarebbe mai accaduto.  
Non a me.  
Abbiamo scavato la terra della piЫ immnda delle prigioni, e solo perchè eravano assieme.  
Abbiamo consumato le dita sulla nuda pietra fredda, il cervello e il cuore in fiamme.  
Insieme navigavamo nell'orrore e nella disperazione, abbiamo bruciato l'anima nelle fiamme dell'orrore piЫ imenetrabile, perduti in un'oscurità muta dalla quale non c'è ritorno.  
I nostri volti rigati di sangue hanno sfidato la luna con un folle, tripudiante sorriso.  
Insieme.  
Insieme siamo arrivati a questo.

Luce ad ovest, attraversa il campo nostro campo deserto.  
Mi chino su di te. Scruto le tenebre... l tuo respiro intriso di sangue mi sfiora la guancia.  
I tuoi capelli biondi sono sparsi e impigliati a terra, e le tue dita sono ancora contratte.  
Ogni medimago ha abbandonato da tempo questa terra sporca, impura, immonda.  
Non c'è più pietà per nessuno, e in ogni caso tu non ne avresti bisogno.  
"Lucius"  
Il dolore è come un fiume caldo sale assieme alla voce, nuovo all'imprivviso, più violento, insopportabile.  
Non posso vivere senza di te.  
La fine è oltre i tuoi occhi azzurri. Quando anche questi perderanno la luce forse anche io scivolerР dietro di essi. Non riesco a immaginarmi senza queste iridi, senz ala piega amara e dolce assieme della tua bocca beffarda.  
Hai sempre sorriso alle mie lacrime, e a nche stavolta sembra che tu mi schernisca.

Non posso non posso fermarti non posso afferrare la vita che è acqua, acqua fra le mie povere dita contratte.

Vorrei dirti che ti amo, ma il pensiero che è l'ultima volta che posso farlo mi mette addosso il desiderio di tutti quei 'Ti amo' mai detti e ormai perduti per sempre così sono qui a strignerti le mani a vedere come l'orizzonte si abbassa e la mia gola è un ricettacolo muto di grida disperate, l'eco straziata di un oracolo dimenticato nelle pieghe del tempo.

Ombre scure sfilano ti lasciano indietro.

Mi aggrappo tiro stoffe mantelli mani calde, fiato e bocca che ride Scivolo, non ti lascio, no, non ti lascio la mano Lucius.  
Non c'è pietà per uno sporco mangiamorte Non ridere è così tremendo adesso.  
"Ti ho amato davvero"  
Sta succedendo.  
La luna sul tuo volto illumina la tua fronte con la muta rivelazione di uno scherzo crudele.  
Ma nulla giunge a deridere dolcemente la mia credulità, nessuna mano toglie via le lacrime, nessun volto sostituisce il tuo riverso sull'erba rossa del tuo sangue.

La tua bocca ha il colore dell'erba baciata dal buio l'azzurro della morte.

Mentre avvicino le labbra penso che quella sarò l'ulitma volta.  
Ancora per un istante lancinante, sono polvere, frantumi di me stessa.

Che cosa succederà quando il tuo dolore scivolerà sulle acque ormai quiete della tua ultima agonia, verso la tua pace.  
La tua pace che sarà la mia morte

e la tua morte

che sarà la fine?

"Non posso lasciarti andare, Lucius"

No, non posso non posso, ma che importa ormai?

Respingo il pensiero, non voglio, non posso permettermi questo pensiero.  
Torno a gridare. Volti si soffermano, altri occhi irrimediabilmente si abbassano.  
Un altro scuote la testa e se ne va, un altro che osserva la cerea fine del mio cuore riverso a terra e dice che non c'è più speranza. Grido. La mia voce si perde, quella schiena non si volta, sparisce.  
Lucius.  
Mani fra i capelli, sulle gote. Così vive, palpitanti, impossibile credere che sia finita.

Ti dedico fino all'ultima parola mentre le tue scivolano

dentro di te per sempre

mai dette e sfuggono

in eterno

dentro

di te

uccidendomi.  
Ma la mia voce e tua, prendila. Mi senti?  
Questo respiro è il tuo.

" Come puoi vedere sono tuo fino alla tomba Narcissa."

Il tuo collo è così dolce, così morbido, Adesso il sangue ha smesso di fluire, e le tue labbra schiuse anelano la luce come se dormissi. Hai sofferto? Sembrava talmente atroce quel distacco che le mie mani impotenti non potevano bloccare. Non hai lasciato le mie dita e so che non riuscirò a farlo io.  
Un'ombra si è posata immobili ali di sogno eterne sul tuo volto in quest'ora incerta. I tuoi occhi sono fissi su di me ancora lascia che sia io a chiuderli amore mio.

_Ti amo.  
_La terra, sporca delle voci del dolore, adesso é muta, tace solo per te.  
Non posso lasciare le tue mani.

Arrivo, Lucius.  
Non ti lascio andare via da solo...

_**Ora essi sono polvere,**_

_**terra innamorata.**_

_**Guardate la piana smorta**_

_**dove un tempo si compì la storia del Mondo Magico.**_

_**Camminate con attenzione**_

_**c'è ancora un ansito lieve**_

_**come un respiro,**_

_**giace forse ancora intatto**_

_**sotto le ceneri antiche**_

_**un'amore**_

_ -Fine-_

_Citazioni nel titolo e nell'intestazione di Giovan Battista Marino(1630 c.a)_


End file.
